ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adon
Adon is a playable character from Street Fighter series. He has appeared in the first Street Fighter game, and notably the Street Fighter Alpha series. He most recently appears in Super Street Fighter IV. Biography The Legacy of Adon *''Street Fighter (1987)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha (1995-2000)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 2 (1996-1998)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998)'' *''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' Appearance Adon is well built and lean with broad shoulders and a muscular back. While shorter than Sagat by quite a bit, he is still fairly tall. His hair, like Guile's, is done up in a flat-top sort of style, though Adon's is elongated and angled a bit. His eyes are fierce, and he nearly always has a conniving, wild smile on his face, reflective of his personality. Adon wears trunks resembling his former mentor's, though the stripe pattern on his trunks forms a V shape while Sagat's simply have two stripes running down the legs. Adon also wears wraps on his hands and feet like Sagat, though his are smaller than his master's due to his smaller size. Unlike Sagat, who apparently did away with his ceremonial Muay Thai gear, Adon wears the traditional mongkhon and pra jiad worn by Muay Thai fighters. These articles of clothing are worn by fighters in the ring as both proof of ability and good-luck charms. Personality Compared to the other fighters, Adon is shown to have a very great ego and is quite cocky, as well as boastful of his abilities. He tends to underestimate certain fighters, such as Ryu. He is often seen smiling and is truly arrogant, desiring to be seen as the "god" of Muay Thai. Theme Song Adon's theme is a SSFIV remix of his classic theme from Street Fighter Alpha. Sprites Trivia *Adon is one of 5 previously playable characters to make a non-playable appearance in Street Fighter IV. The others are Charlie, Juli, Yun, and Yang. **He is the only one who becomes playable in Super Street Fighter IV. *In Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, Adon appears in the background of a stage at a Chinese restaurant, where he is seen standing at the front gate watching the fight. *Adon appears in the background of a stage in Capcom Fighting Jam, where he is seen training. *In several games, Adon performs a Waikruu (Muay Thai ceremonial dance) at the start of a round. However, the Waikruu is a dance of respect to the performer's teacher. Considering that Sagat taught him and he hates him for being weak, it is odd that he would honor him before each round. *His 10th colour represents his first incarnation from the first Street Fighter game. *Adon and Blanka share some similarities with each other: they have orange hair, they are both voiced by the same person in English (Taliesin Jaffe), and their 10th alternate colors in Super Street Fighter IV represent their former colour schemes from when they first debuted (Adon first appeared in Street Fighter, and Blanka first appeared in Street Fighter II). *In King of Fighters XIII, Hwa Jai has a color-swap that is similar in color scheme to Adon's costume. Gallery Illustrations AdonSF.jpg|Street Fighter Sfi_bustart_adon.jpg|Street Fighter AdonSFA.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha AdonSFAa.jpg|Adon and Eagle AdonSFA2.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 2 AdonSFA3.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Adonportrait.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 3 D0ec53efd6d340e6381689bc03dbe6ac.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV Renders 27_adon10.png|Super Street Fighter IV Navigation Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from Thailand Category:Male Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Neutral Characters Category:Masters of Muay Thai Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1987 Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha 3 Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha 2 Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha Characters Category:Super Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Ultra Street Fighter IV Characters